1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for document classification, and more particularly to systems and methods for automatic document classification for electronic discovery (eDiscovery), compliance, clean-up of legacy information, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, various types of document classification systems and methods have been developed. However, with such document classification systems and methods, there is still a need to provide improved systems and methods that addresses limitations of what is referred to as a bag-of-word (BOW) approach.